(Traduction) Cold Rooms and Hot Springs
by Maloriel
Summary: Chez Grey, Natsu voit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Aux sources chaudes, Grey remarque quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir non plus. Seront-ils quittes pour autant ? Yaoi explicite ! Traduction de Cold Rooms and Hot Springs par Wild Rhov.


**J'adore cette histoire et j'ai eu le plus grand plaisir à la traduire et à la publier ici avec l'aimable permission de Rhov. C'est une auteure formidable, alors je suis contente de la faire découvrir aux lecteurs francophones !**

** www . fanfiction . net s/ 9297938 /1/ Cold-Rooms-and-Hot-Springs = pour la version originale :)**

**Attention c'est très chaud !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

« Natsu ! »

Le chasseur de dragons se figea et se tassa sur lui-même en entendant la voix d'Erza en colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Il n'était pas en train de se battre. Grey n'était même pas dans le coin. Il n'avait rien détruit de toute la semaine. Il était juste assis dans le hall de guilde, à savourer quelques flammes. La guerrière aux cheveux écarlates se planta devant lui et Natsu se dépêcha d'avaler sa bouchée enflammée.

« Nous sommes censés nous rendre aux sources d'eau chaude, dit-elle. On doit partir dans une heure, et Grey ne s'est pas encore montré.

— On n'a qu'à partir sans lui, grogna Natsu.

— C'est une invitation très importante. Toute l'équipe doit venir. Localise-le à l'odeur et dis-lui de nous retrouver à la gare dès que possible.

— On y va en train ? se plaignit Natsu, déjà malade rien que d'y penser.

— Tout de suite ! aboya-t-elle. Je me chargerai personnellement de vous tuer tous les deux si vous ne vous pointez pas à la gare.

— Aye sir ! » couina le chasseur de dragons. Puis, il se précipita dehors.

Lucy rejoignit Erza et se chargea d'éteindre le repas enflammé de Natsu.

« Une invitation importante ? demanda-t-elle. Tu m'as dit que tu avais des tickets gratuits. Pourquoi on doit y aller avec Natsu, Grey et Happy ? Ce serait plus marrant d'inviter Reby, Jubia et Kanna.

— Je veux qu'ils arrivent à s'entendre, déclara Erza. Si on fait plus d'activités qui n'impliquent pas de se battre, ils pourront peut-être régler leurs différends d'une façon plus civilisée. »

Happy s'assit près de Lucy.

« Tu es très optimiste, dit-il en pouffant.

— C'est vrai, acquiesça Erza. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est ma responsabilité de les faire se rapprocher et devenir de meilleurs amis. Une équipe est plus forte quand ses membres travaillent en harmonie. »

Jubia s'approcha d'un air nonchalant.

« Alors Grey-sama devrait rejoindre l'équipe de Jubia. Nous travaillons en parfaite harmonie. Grey-sama et Jubia peuvent faire des Unison Raids. » Elle soupira, des cœurs plein les yeux. « On se tient la main, on combine nos magies, et on ne fait plus qu'un... ooooh Grey-sama !

— On a aussi fait un Unison Raid, toi et moi, fit remarquer Lucy. Je pense que tu es très douée pour adapter ta magie aux autres.

— Aye ! acquiesça Happy. Comme l'eau s'adapte à des récipients de différentes formes. Ta magie va à tout le monde. »

La fille de la pluie fronça les sourcils, furieuse :

« Jubia ne veut pas de 'tout le monde'. Jubia ne veut que Grey-sama. » Elle lança un regard noir à Lucy. « Est-ce que Lucy et Grey-sama ont fait un Unison Raid ? Non ! Parce que Grey-sama est fait pour moi, pas pour toi, rivale. »

Erza les interrompit.

« Jubia, est-ce que tu sais où est Grey ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et ses joues se colorèrent d'écarlate. « Grey-sama est chez lui... il est occupé... et... » Elle se couvrit le visage tandis que la vapeur sifflait autour d'elle. « E-Excusez-moi ! » cria-t-elle avant de s'enfuir.

Lucy fit la moue en regardant Jubia se diriger vers les toilettes.

« Je me demande ce qui cloche chez elle. »

* * *

Natsu suivit le parfum de la neige sur les pins. C'était comme ça que sentait Grey. L'odeur le conduisit jusqu'à chez lui. Il grogna en songeant qu'il allait devoir entrer dans l'appartement glacé. Aller chez Grey, c'était comme entrer dans un igloo, et Natsu détestait le froid.

Il avança dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte de Grey. Même le heurtoir était en forme de flocon de neige, comme pour avertir les visiteurs qu'ils étaient sur le point d'embarquer pour le pôle nord. Avec un grognement de dégoût, Natsu s'approcha et leva la main vers le heurtoir.

À l'intérieur, il entendit un halètement. Natsu se figea. Grey était-il attaqué ? Ou peut-être qu'il s'entraînait. En tout cas, il avait l'air épuisé.

« Oooh... nnngh... »

Natsu retira vite sa main en entendant les gémissements. « Est-ce qu'il... »

« Oui, comme ça ! » Grey retint son souffle, puis lâcha une expiration tremblante. « Mmmhn, c'est bon. »

Est-ce qu'il était en train de se masturber ? Natsu se sentit sur le point de vomir. Furieux de devoir entendre des bruits aussi pervers, son poing s'enflamma, prêt à cramer la porte et à hurler sur Grey.

Soudain, une voix féminine cria.

« Non, elle est... Elle est trop profond. Mon dieu, elle est si grosse. Oooh !

— Mmmh oui... gémit Grey. Prends-la en entier, chérie. »

La femme poussa un cri de plaisir.

« C'est ça. Tu les aimes bien longues. »

Natsu recula en vitesse. Grey... avec une fille ? La colère céda la place à l'embarras. Il avait pratiquement fait irruption à l'intérieur, et ça aurait été terriblement gênant pour la fille coincée avec ce stupide glaçon. Cela dit, il se demandait comment Grey pouvait avoir une relation aussi sérieuse alors que Natsu lui-même n'avait jamais...

La voix d'un autre homme le tira brusquement de ses pensées.

« Oui, crie pour moi, salope. »

La femme s'exécuta, et Grey gémit.

« Oh putain, oui... siffla-t-il. Merde, c'est une sacrée grosse queue.

— Trop grosse pour toi ? » demandant l'homme en riant.

Natsu grimaça de dégoût.

« Hein...? Sérieux ? Trois personnes ? »

Grey aimait les hommes aussi ? Il faisait des plans à trois ?

La fille cria.

« Non !

— Oh putain, c'est intense, haleta Grey. Merde ! »

L'inconnu haussa la voix : « Ta gueule, traînée ! Je te paie pour ça, alors ferme-la. » Puis, on entendit le son de la chair cognant la chair. La fille cria, et Grey eut un gémissement tremblant.

Payer ? Est-ce que Grey se faisait payer pour du sexe ? Certes, Natsu traitait tout le temps ce connard des glaces de strip-steaser, mais est-ce qu'il faisait vraiment ce genre de trucs pour de l'argent ?

« C'est ça, rigola l'inconnu. Une pauvre petite putain comme toi... Tu m'as supplié, tu te souviens ? Tu as pris l'argent, alors maintenant tu dois tout prendre... même ça ! »

Il mit une telle force dans son mouvement que Natsu l'entendit de l'extérieur. Son estomac se noua. Pour une raison quelconque, ses yeux commencèrent à piquer. Natsu intima mentalement à Grey d'arrêter, de se défendre.

« Nnngh ! gémit Grey bruyamment.

— Ah, non ! haleta la fille.

— Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »

On entendit un autre claquement.

Natsu secoua la tête, triste et incrédule. Grey avait-il besoin d'argent à ce point-là ? S'il avait des problèmes financiers, il aurait pu aller voir Makarov, ou demander à Erza d'accepter plus de missions. Dieu savait combien Lucy ralait sans arrêt à propos de son loyer ! Pourquoi deux étrangers, alors qu'il aurait pu demander de l'aide à Erza et Lucy, Jubia et Kanna, à n'importe qui dans la guilde ?

Qui étaient ces gens ? Pourquoi l'homme se montrait-il aussi violent ? Pourquoi est-ce que Grey acceptait ça ? Natsu avait-il vraiment bossé aux côtés d'un gigolo pervers ?

Impossible ! Grey n'était pas comme ça. Du chantage ? Ou peut-être qu'il contrôlait la situation. Peut-être l'inconnu et lui étaient de mèche.

_Oh, mon dieu... Et s'ils avaient un accord et qu'ils la baisaient tous les deux ?_

« Tu aimes ça, salope ? demanda l'homme avec un rire cruel. Tu aimes quand je te donne la fessée ?

— Ooooh oui ! gémit Grey. Encore. Mmmmh ! Plus fort. »

_Encore ? C'est Grey qui se fait frapper ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ?_

Une bouffée de pure indignation enflamma le chasseur de dragons. Comment cet homme osait-il frapper Grey ?!

_Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de cogner ce con de strip-teaser !_

Natsu ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, prêt à en découdre avec ce connard violent. Il fit irruption dans la pièce froide, les poings serrés et prêts à frapper. Au lieu de ça, il vit une lacrima vidéo diffusant un porno et Grey avachi dans le canapé, nu, la main sur son érection.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Grey attrapa le coussin le plus proche pour se couvrir. Son visage en sueur devint livide. « Bordel, Natsu ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ? »

Natsu regarda la vidéo en silence. Une jeune fille nue était attachée à un lit, et un homme à la carrure imposante la baisait brutalement. Maintenant qu'il était à l'intérieur, leurs gémissements et halètement lui paraissaient beaucoup trop artificiels, mais juste à la vue des plans serrés sur la queue qui entrait et sortait avec force, il ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Alors c'est ça ce que tu faisais. » Il pensa : _Heureusement, c'était pas un plan à trois !_

Le visage pâle de Grey vira à l'écarlate, et la main qui tenait le coussin se crispa.

« Enfoiré ! D'où tu défonces ma porte comme ça ? »

Il n'avait jamais été aussi humilié de toute sa vie. Se faire surprendre en matant un hentai, c'était déjà horrible, mais que ce soit Natsu entre tous qui le trouve dans cette situation-là... c'était la pire chose qu'il puisse imaginer.

En voyant l'air complètement mortifié de Grey, Natsu s'esclaffa.

« Coupe le son », lança-t-il alors que la fille poussait un cri aigu, tandis que l'homme léchait ses seins dressés.

Tremblant sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, Grey attrapa maladroitement la télécommande et appuya sur Mute. Les halètements, grognements et jurons extatiques cessèrent. Cependant, ils voyaient toujours la fille crier tandis qu'elle se faisait fesser et que la brute continuait à la pilonner sans pitié. Natsu secoua la tête et essaya de se concentrer sur le message qu'il devait transmettre.

« Erza m'a demandé – enfin, plutôt ordonné – de te dire qu'on est invités aux sources chaudes aujourd'hui, et qu'elle nous tuera tous les deux si on se pointe pas. La gare, dans une heure. Sinon, prépare-toi à affronter son courroux. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au film, et Grey, les yeux écarquillés, suivit son regard. La fille venait de recevoir une autre fessée, et Grey tressaillit devant le plan serré sur son visage crispé sur un cri tremblant et muet. Quand Natsu commenta par un « Mh » neutre, il se tassa encore davantage sur lui-même.

« Ce gars est à fond dans son rôle, mais la nana joue horriblement mal », grommela Natsu.

Grey le fixa bêtement. Est-ce qu'il était en train... d'analyser ? Un porno ? Est-ce qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien au monde qui excitait la tête d'allumette ?

« Bon, soupira Natsu en croisant les mains derrière son crâne et en s'étirant. Je te laisse à ta petite affaire, espèce d'exhibitionniste pervers. J'espère pour toi que le film ne dure pas longtemps. »

Il retourna à l'entrée, remit en place la porte qu'il avait ouverte à la volée, et la ferma derrière lui.

Grey lança un regard glacial dans sa direction.

« Enfoiré », marmonna-t-il.

Il attrapa la chaise la plus proche et la jeta sur la porte. Le bois éclata.

« La prochaine fois, frappe, connard ! »

Il entendit le chasseur de dragons et son rire sournois derrière la porte. Grey s'effondra sur le canapé. Pas moyen qu'il finisse, maintenant. Ce moment d'épouvante lui avait fait perdre son érection.

« Merde », chuchota-t-il, complètement humilié, embarrassé, et frustré. Il coupa le film et s'enfonça dans le canapé d'un mouvement agacé.

« Putain de Natsu ! »

Toujours derrière la porte, le chasseur de dragons ricana. Avec une histoire pareille, il pourrait sans problème faire du chantage à Grey pour ne pas lui faire honte devant toute la guilde. Une victoire totale !

Cela dit, il devait l'avouer, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Grey dans cet état, et il était étonnamment sexy !

_Oh, non, ne pense pas ce genre de trucs ! C'est pervers. Pense au chantage. Pense à comment tu vas lui faire payer. Arrête de penser à la taille de cette queue. Putain, elle était si... NON ! Non, arrête de penser à ça !_

* * *

Plus tard ce jour-là, ils arrivèrent aux sources d'eau chaude. Natsu surmonta son mal des transports dès qu'il sentit la chaleur humide des bassins. Il attrapa un peignoir et fila pour être le premier à plonger dans l'eau, suivi de près par Happy. Lucy et Erza se dirigèrent tranquillement du côté réservé aux femmes. Grey n'avait guère le choix, et Erza le pressa d'aller se baigner, lui garantissant que l'eau de ces sources avait des propriétés curatives qui « rajeunissent la peau, raffermissent les muscles, et améliorent la libido. »

Il haussa un sourcil à cette description. Il s'inquiétait déjà à l'idée que Natsu ait pu laisser échapper un indice sur ce qu'il avait vu chez lui.

Grey se rendit aux vestiaires, se déshabilla tout naturellement et sortit entièrement nu, sans même s'embarrasser d'une serviette. Happy n'était nulle part en vue, mais Natsu batifolait déjà dans l'eau. Grey secoua la tête. Quel gamin !

Natsu se figea quand il vit Grey traverser le sentier de pierre lisse qui reliait le vestiaire au bassin. Il ne put pas s'en empêcher. Il avait vu Grey nu plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait en compter, mais tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'étaient l'image de ces longs doigts tandis qu'il se caressait. Natsu se dépêcha de regarder dans la direction opposée et s'amusa à faire des éclaboussures sans guère d'enthousiasme, plongeant plus profondément dans l'eau pour dissimuler la rougeur sur ses joues.

Grey mit un pied dans le bassin et siffla. « Punaise, c'est chaud. »

Natsu grogna sournoisement.

« Trop chaud pour ta peau délicate, princesse des neiges ?

— Ferme-la ! aboya Grey en le gratifiant d'un regard noir.

— Si tu ne supportes pas un peu d'eau chaude, comment tu veux être à la hauteur pour me battre ?

— Je te botte le cul quand tu veux, abruti. Et j'aimerais bien te voir sauter dans un bassin gelé. Tu ne bois même pas de thé glacé. Ta langue est aussi sensible que celle d'un chaton.

— Connard !

— Tête d'allumette.

— Exhibitionniste.

— Chochotte.

— Branleur. »

Grey serra les poings. Il frappa l'eau, et la surface se congela en une vague de morceaux de glace qui déferlèrent sur Natsu. Le chasseur de dragons s'enflamma, et l'eau autour de lui se mit à bouillir, arrachant à Grey un cri de douleur.

« Dépêche-toi, Lucy.

— J'arrive, Erza. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent en entendant les filles de l'autre côté du mur. Natsu jeta un coup d'œil dans cette direction et déglutit. Erza les avait déjà avertis que si elle les entendait se battre, elles les punirait tous les deux pendant une bonne semaine.

« Ooooh, c'est trooop bon ! » gémit Lucy. Ils entendirent l'eau remuer. « Ouch ! Un peu chaud pour mes parties intimes. »

Natsu s'étrangla et rougit. Ses... parties intimes ? Est-ce qu'elle disait bien ce qu'il croyait qu'elle disait ?

Grey plongea dans l'eau avant que sa queue ne soit même tentée de se raidir. La chaleur le brûla et fit aussitôt redescendre son excitation.

« Ça fait vraiment du bien au dos, soupira Erza. Ça effacera peut-être ces bleus.

— Ce ne sont pas des bleus normaux, Erza. Et comment tu as pu choper un bleu pareil sur le mamelon ?

— Je... euh... c'est... »

Lucy minauda d'un air sournois. Elle ronronnait pratiquement quand elle demanda : « Jellal ? »

Erza se contenta d'un grognement, mais ne nia pas.

Grey se raidit. Des bleus ? Sur le mamelon ? Erza et Jellal ?

« Oh, merde. »

Grey entendit Natsu chuchoter un juron et le regarda avec surprise. Il baissa les yeux et vit Natsu qui tentait de réprimer une érection grandissante. Pendant un instant, Grey fut franchement choqué. Après sa froide analyse d'un porno, il pensait que les rumeurs selon lesquelles Natsu n'avait aucune sexualité étaient vraies. Et voilà que le chasseur de dragons semblait excité.

« Heh ! se moqua Grey. Regardez qui devient dur en écoutant les filles bavarder. »

Natsu lui lança un regard noir.

« Ah ouais ? Comme toi avec tes hentai ?

— C'est parfaitement normal.

— Ils sont surjoués et pas naturels pour un sou. C'est ça, le problème. Un film, ça n'a pas d'odeur. Et les sources chaudes me font toujours cet effet. Ça aussi c'est parfaitement normal, hein ? En plus, t'es aussi excité que moi, chuchota Natsu. T'as pas réussi à finir, ce matin ?

— Pour ton information, non, répondit Grey à voix basse. _Quelqu'un_ a défoncé ma porte, et j'ai dû la réparer avant de partir.

— Pauvre petit glaçon en manque de sexe.

— Au moins, j'ai une vie sexuelle.

— Ta vie sexuelle implique de mauvais acteurs et des poupées gonflables.

— Je parie que personne t'a même jamais embrassé.

— Au moins, je peux me branler sans vidéo de pervers.

— Au moins, j'en ai une plus grosse que toi.

— C'est pas vrai !

— Oh, que si !

— Ramène tes fesses gelées ! On va voir si t'en as une plus grosse !

— Je suis dans l'eau chaude, abruti. Je peux pas avoir une érection quand j'ai l'impression que mes boules sont en train de bouillir. »

Natsu se hissa sur le rebord du bassin.

« Sors de l'eau, exhibitionniste. Donne-toi une érection. Pas moyen que t'en aies une plus grosse.

— Tu veux que je me caresse, dans un lieu public ? C'est qui, le pervers exhibitionniste ?

— T'as peur ? » Natsu sourit. « Pauvre petite princesse. »

Les yeux de Grey s'étrécirent. Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres baigneurs dans le bassin.

« Oh, et puis merde », marmonna-t-il.

Il sortit son corps mince de l'eau, agrippa son membre d'un air de défi, et se donna quelques caresses pour faire affluer le sang. Au même moment, avec un regard déterminé, Natsu fit de même. Puis, il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face, leurs torses se touchant presque, leurs queues toutes proches.

« Tu vois ! Je suis plus large, déclara Natsu.

— Peut-être, mais je suis plus long, fit remarquer Grey.

— À peine !

— Ça compte quand même. C'est moi qui gagne.

— Ta queue est toute osseuse. Je suis sûr qu'une fille la sentirait à peine. Regarde ! » Natsu attrapa leurs deux membres et les pressa l'un contre l'autre. « Je suis deux fois plus large que t-... toi... Grey ? »

Sa voix s'éteignit quand il vit une grimace de douleur sur le visage de Grey. Doucement, l'odeur du mage de glace changeait.

Grey déglutit avec difficulté tandis qu'il rougissait. « Ta main... elle est brûlante. »

Natsu baissa les yeux et réalisa qu'il tenait leurs deux membres dans sa main. Il voulut reculer, dégoûté, puis, une idée espiègle lui traversa l'esprit.

« Trop chaud pour toi, hein ? » se moqua-t-il en appuyant un peu plus fort. « Tu es habitué à tes mains glacées. Tu sais, les _vraies_ filles sont chaudes à l'intérieur. Si tu veux une _vraie_ petite amie, tu devrais peut-être t'y faire. » Il caressa fermement leurs queues et ricana en voyant les lèvres de Grey s'entrouvrir sur un gémissement silencieux. « Alors ? Est-ce que je t'excite plus que ce truc à la con que tu regardais ce matin ? »

De façon inattendue, Grey laissa échapper un gémissement extatique. « Nnngh, Natsu... C'est... tellement bon. Ahhn ! »

Natsu rougit en entendant cette voix sensuelle.

« Hé, j'essaie pas de te faire du bien, espèce de pervers aux yeux de chien battu !

— Mais c'est chaud.

— Putain, dis pas ça. Moi aussi, je commence à avoir chaud ! »

Il rougit et détourna le regard. Soudain, il sentit quelques gouttes de liquide pré-séminal sur ses doigts. Il retira sa main en vitesse. « Merde ! » Il était stupéfié de voir à quel point Grey était excité, et encore plus de sentir sa propre queue tressaillir de désir.

Gray saisit l'occasion et se jeta sur Natsu, le renversant sur les pierres humides bordant le bassin. « On va voir à quel point t'aimes ça, enfoiré. » Il agrippa la queue épaisse et la caressa de ses doigts glacés. « Ça chatouille un peu, hein ? C'est ce que les filles disent de mes doigts. Et oui, j'ai eu de _vraies_ copines ! Toi, tu ne sais sans doute même pas comment toucher une femme. Tu mettrais le feu à leurs poils pubiens, stupide tête d'allumette. Alors que moi ? » Il leva la main, et un glaçon s'y forma. « Jeu érotique direct. »

Il passa le glaçon autour du mamelon de Natsu, et sa peau brûlante fit aussitôt fondre le glaçon, qui se répandit en coulées sinueuses sur sa poitrine couleur bronze. Natsu siffla de plaisir.

« Nnnngh, Grey ! Enfoiré. Mmmnh ! »

Par défi, il augmenta la chaleur dans sa paume et caressa Grey en rythme. Le mage de glace rejeta la tête en arrière sans chercher à retenir un grognement tremblant. Les deux jeunes hommes gémirent à l'unisson, se donnant mutuellement du plaisir en caressant leurs membres durs et palpitants.

La lueur de défi dans leurs yeux se changea en désir. Lentement, ils réduisirent la distance entre leurs visages. Natsu leva les yeux sur Grey, penché juste au-dessus de lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, mi-clos et embrumés. Les lèvres de Grey bougèrent, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il ne prononça aucun son. À la place, il se pencha et effleura à peine de sa bouche les lèvres chaudes, un peu gercées, de Natsu. Il sentit son souffle ardent faire rougir ses joues.

Les cheveux mouillés de Grey pendaient en mèches noires qui se collaient sur les côtés de son visage. Leurs corps se frottèrent tandis que Grey se penchait pour un autre baiser, plus ferme. Le halètement brûlant se fondit dans le souffle froid, créant des volutes de vapeur entre leurs corps. La langue de Grey explora la fournaise dans la bouche de Natsu, et le chasseur de dragon laissa échapper un gémissement surpris en sentant ce frisson de menthe fraîche. Ses mains se levèrent, se plongèrent dans les mèches noires, et il attira violemment Grey à lui pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues s'affrontèrent, leurs dents se cognèrent. Ils gémirent doucement, à moitié conscients qu'ils se trouvaient toujours dans un lieu public.

« On devrait arrêter, murmura Grey.

— Non. » Natsu frissonna. « S'il te plaît. Encore. »

Grey fronça les sourcils. Un regard rapide autour d'eux l'assura à nouveau qu'ils étaient seuls du côté des hommes, mais il savait qu'Erza et Lucy n'étaient pas loin. Il écouta, et n'entendit rien. Peut-être étaient-elles déjà parties. Puis, il regarda Natsu. Bon sang, il était chou quand la couleur de ses joues correspondait à celle de ses cheveux !

À mesure qu'ils se caressaient plus fort, haletant lourdement, ils sentirent leurs bas-ventre se crisper. Grey éprouva cette tension qu'il avait presque atteinte ce matin, avant d'être interrompu par le chasseur de dragons. À présent, le besoin était deux fois plus pressant, et il serra les dents pour se contenir, sachant qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

« Grey ! » gémit Natsu.

Cette plaine l'acheva. Grey poussa un cri quand l'orgasme se libéra, il rejeta la tête en arrière, et le plaisir extatique gicla hors de lui.

« Oh, putain, Grey ! » souffla Natsu en regardant les arcs blancs éclabousser sa poitrine. « Merde ! » siffla-t-il tandis que la jouissance montait et se ruait à travers lui.

Sa colonne vertébrale se souleva du sol. Il s'étonna de voir Grey se pencher juste à temps pour prendre le bout de sa queue entre ses lèvres, suçant et avalant le fluide salé à mesure qu'il jaillissait. Natsu écarquilla les yeux devant cette vision. Il pourrait jurer qu'il n'avait jamais vu rien d'aussi sexy que Grey avalant son sperme.

Grey se redressa et embrassa violemment Natsu. Le chasseur de dragons eut un mouvement de recul en sentant le goût de sa semence sur la langue de Grey. Puis, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle, Grey recula. Un fil fin de salive mêlée au sperme s'étira entre leurs lèvres, avant de disparaître.

Natsu eut un rire fatigué.

« T'as pas si mauvais... pour un enfoiré de pervers exhibitionniste. »

Grey lui sourit.

« Pareil pour toi. Pas mauvais... pour un idiot de puceau à la cervelle cramée. »

* * *

Du côté des femmes, Erza et Lucy étaient écarlates. Elles avaient tout entendu des gémissements et grognements des garçons, séparés d'elles par un simple mur de bambou.

Le visage d'Erza avait la même couleur que ses cheveux.

« Je... je ne m'attendais franchement pas à ce genre de conclusion. Wow ! Au moins, ils ne se battent pas. Et heureusement qu'on n'a pas invité Jubia. »

Lucy était déjà sortie du bassin et sautillait devant le haut mur.

« Je veux voir ce qu'ils font ! Je veux voir ! »

Quant à Happy, il était du côté des hommes depuis le début, assis sur un rocher dans l'eau – c'était un chat, après tout – fixant Natsu et Grey qui avaient oublié le reste du monde. L'Exceed bleu sourit d'un air inquiétant, les yeux gigantesques.

« C'est beau l'amourrrrr ! » ronronna-t-il.


End file.
